


The Story of Us

by Foreversfangirl



Series: Space Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Early Pregnancy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Miscarriage, PTSD, Pregnancy, Space Dad, Space family, Stong Relationship, Unfortunate, almost married - Freeform, family love, smart, space mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Every great story has a beginning. This is Shiro's beginning with (y/n) before joining Voltron.





	1. This is the Story of Us Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off pretty sad, Parts 1-3 of this series are kind of a downer. But don't worry because it all gets better and happier. This is mostly just backstory on how everything got to the way it will be later when they're actually having Space Adventures.

We met when we were 14 years old, going to the same high school. I'll admit we weren't great friends at first, pretty much just acquaintances. A friend of a friend of you will. 

But as we grew up a little bit more, and we got to know each other better, we found that we had a lot in commons, and a lot we liked to tease each other about. 

He took me to prom senior year, as a friend, we had said. But by the end of the night, we knew that we had been kidding ourselves. We had something special. 

After high school, he joined the Galactic Garrison straight away as a pilot. I went to University to become a strategist and joined the Garrison a few years later as an officer. But nothing had changed, at least not between us. 

We moved through the ranks in our respective divisions with haste, taking great pride in our work and service. Everything was going well. We lived together, off the base. And not long after I became head of the Offensive Strategy Department, he proposed to me. 

We never made it to our wedding. 

3 months before our wedding, Shiro was sent on a mission. The Kerberos Mission. And that's where everything went wrong. 

The night before he left, I remember my heart aching, and wishing I could just have a little more time before he spent 7 months away from me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, because when he came back we would have the rest of our lives to enjoy each other. 

The next morning, we woke, dressed and I drove us to the Garrison. He held my hand as we made our way out to the loading platform for the Kerberos Mission. I saw his companions, Matthew and Samuel Holt preparing to leave by saying goodbye to their family. 

Behind me, a young boy came running up onto the platform. 

"Shiro!" The boy cried 

"Keith, what are you doing here?" I scolded "Shouldn't you be in your bunk?" 

"I'm sorry (y/n), but I had to say goodbye," he replied. My scoldings were futile, and it didn't really matter. I would have been hurt if he didn't find a way to sneak out anyway. 

Keith shook Shiro's hand, and gave him a hug. Keith stepped back, and waited at the edge of the platform, presumably so I could give him a pass to be out of his bunk. 

I turned my attention back to Shiro, fighting back tears. He strokes my hair, and let me rest my head on his collarbone. 

"When I come home," he whispered "we'll take a vacation. A long one. Some place warm, and bright. With a beach. Just you and me," 

I smiled against his chest, "Promise?" 

"Oh yeah," he laughed, kissing my temple "Promise"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shiro leaves on the Kerberos Mission, life goes on. But life really sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry dear readers, this chapter is pretty sad. And might be triggering. But don't worry, after this one it'll only be one more chapter in this first part of the series and the rest will be One Shot style with these three chapters as expositional background information.

About a month after Shiro left, I was sad that he wasn't there, but life went on. I was privy to knowledge as to how the mission was going because of being an officer. But it was never more than a quick word on the positive status. 

But nearing the end of the second month of his absence, I began to feel sick. I found that I could not eat, and when I would eat I would feel awful afterwards. I felt lethargic and heavy. 

Concerned for my health I went to the doctor, hoping that they could tell me what was wrong. I suspected depression, or some other mental illness. I was wrong. 

"(Y/n), you're three months pregnant," 

My heart dropped. Three months. I was already pregnant even before Shiro left. 

I went home, to think. 

Shiro and I had never talked about things that far in the future. I knew for myself I would marry him if he asked me, I loved him. But I never stopped to think about having children, with him or anyone else. 

How would he feel if he came back to a very pregnant girlfriend, or worse a girlfriend holding a new born baby. Would he believe me when I told him it was his? Would he be angry or upset if he did believe me? 

My fears quelled in my mind, and I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. I answered it in somewhat of a daze, but I already knew who it was. 

Kieth was standing on my front porch, with a handful of papers, and a case of seltzer water, the only thing I could stomach right now. 

He had recently been expelled from the Garrison. Much to my disappointment, he was such a promising cadet. But he still came to the house, because he is my friend, and Shiro's too. 

Lately he's been working on a secret project, something to do with Space Stuff he couldn't work on within the Garrison. 

"How was the doctors appointment (y/n)?" He asked, coming inside. He set the seltzer's on the table and looked to me. "(Y/n) what's wrong?" 

I didn't know how to say it. Could I really just say it so casually?

"(Y/n)?" Kieth prompted 

"Kieth I'm pregnant," 

He stopped short, and stared at me. Definitely not the right way to do that; duly noted. 

"Is... is it... ehem... I mean... It is Shiro's isn't it?" He stammered. 

I reached over a smacked his head, "Yes it's Shiro's! Who else's would it be?" 

"Hey! I'm sorry, you just... just pulled the rug out from under me man!" He ran a hand through his hair, "I was prepared for you to tell me you had a stomach virus or something," 

I sat in one of the chairs at the table, and held my head in my hands. "Yeah, this isn't the news I wanted either," Kieth joined me at the table.

"It's not the worst thing (y/n), you don't have a terminal illness. It's just a baby," he said 

"Yeah a baby. A baby person. That I have to have by myself. And potentially raise by myself," 

"Does Shiro not want kids?" He asked 

"I don't know. We never discussed it. Hell I don't even know if I want kids," I admitted "How could I have let this happen?" 

Kieth didn't answer. How could he? 

"Well I don't know anything about babies, or ladies, but I'll help you if I can," 

"Thank you Kieth, I'm gonna need all the help I can get," 

 

Time passed, and Keith stuck true to his word. He came by the house every evening after I got home for work. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he did anything I asked of him. Doing the dishes, helping me clean the house, even just sitting with me in the living room for a bit just so I wouldn't have to be alone so much. 

Shiro had been gone for 5 months, which meant I had 2 more to figure out the best way to tell him. 

Things weren't so bad. And I was beginning to feel more hopeful. But then things got worse. 

On a Saturday afternoon that I had taken off of work, I did not feel well. But it was different this time. My back hurt, badly. My stomach was cramping, and I knew something was wrong. Very wrong. 

I got in my car and drove to the hospital, and called Keith on the way. Once I got to the hospital I started feeling worse, and got moved into a private room. 

There were tears in my eyes when the doctor told me I was miscarrying my child, and there was nothing they could do. 

They left me alone, and I wailed into a pillow. True enough this child wasn't planned, but I never ever wanted to lose it. 

The doctors asked that I not leave the hospital for 2 days, due to the later stage of my pregnancy loss. All I wanted was to go home. So I stayed in that sad, sterile place. 

I called the Garrison and informed them of my situation. They asked that I take some time off, for my body to heal and my mind to clear. I was appreciative of their sympathy. 

2 days later, Kieth drove me home and left at my request. I needed to be alone, in my home for a little while. He told me he would come by in a few days, and that was fine by me. 

After he left, I regretted asking him to leave. I didn't really want to be alone. I just wanted to be happy again. 

I laid in our bed, mine and Shiro's. And gazed at a picture of us, taken a few years ago when we visited my parents at their lake house. 

Would it be wrong to move on, and never tell him any of this happened? Would it be worse to tell him, and let him feel guilt over it? If I didn't tell him and he found out much later, would he be angry? If we ever did choose to have children, would I be able to conceive and keep the pregnancy? 

All questions I had no answers for. 

I needed to sleep. I needed to eat. I needed to rest. But I didn't want to do those things. I wanted to get up and work, I wanted to run and move and get things done. 

I felt trapped. Trapped in my house. Trapped in my body. Trapped in my mind. Trapped in my life. 

Kieth did not come back in a few days as he said. I stayed in the house mostly, taking short walks outside in the garden. Which I enjoyed, I've always liked color flowers and sunlight. 

It was two full weeks before Kieth returned, and I almost wish he would have stayed away longer. If I thought my heart was broken when I lost the pregnancy, imagine how low I was when I lost Shiro. 

Shiro was missing, and so were the Holts. They are presumed dead. Due to pilot error they called it. 

I couldn't even make it to the couch, I collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball. 

"No no no... he can't be gone. He can't be gone," 

Kieth was hurting too, and he sat on the floor with his back against my couch. Eyes closed and head back. 

There wasn't a thing either of us could say to comfort the other. 

I didn't even think to call in to work to tell them I needed more time. They knew. They knew I what I had lost. They knew there was no way I could do my job right now. 

They called me and left a message saying I was relieved of duty for the time being, and the minute I was ready to come back there would always be a place for me at the Garrison.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a play by play of the first episode, some lines are changed or spoken by different people. But it's pretty much word for word. Luckily for you this is last chapter of exposition. The second part in the series will be nothing but Shiro one shots, that will occasionally reference these three chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the last chapter was pretty much a total bummer. And I'm also sorry this chapter is essentially a word for word rendition of Season 1 Episode 1. But at least this is the last chapter!

Time passed, my heart and body healed. But I couldn't go back to work at the Garrison. Instead I did consulting work for them, and worked from home selling my paintings. 

Kieth lost the deed to his house months ago, so I let him convert my garage into a sort of workshop/ bedroom. I'll admit I liked having company, even if it was mostly me mothering him. After all, he is still a kid. 

Kieth told me that he was drawn to the desert, that there was something there calling to him. All I asked of him, was to be careful. 

One night, while I was doing the dishes he came into the house wearing a jacket and carrying a gear bag. 

"This is it (y/n). The night the paintings were talking about," he said with an edge of childhood glee

Kieth had tried on many occasions to explain to me this feeling he had, and showed me countless pictures of the cave drawings, but I just couldn't understand.

"I don't know what you're planning, or what you think is going to happen tonight, but please just promise me you'll be careful," I asked 

"I can't promise that (y/n), but I can promise that I won't seek out trouble," he said giving me a two finger salute and walking out the front door. 

"And that's the best I'm gonna get out of him," I admitted to myself. 

I spent the evening trying to be productive. Cleaning out my email, folding some laundry. Tomorrow I might try to organize my desk, but that's a very daunting task. 

Suddenly the ground shook like there was an earthquake, and I heard a distant crash out to the west. In the direction of the Garrison. I prayed it wasn't something stupid Kieth had done... 

I went out onto the back porch, no longer able to focus on being productive. I don't know how long I sat out there, watching the Sky streak purple and pink. 

In the distance I heard the sound of Kieth's speeder. I sighed to myself, "Well at least he's not dead," 

I listened quietly, something was wrong. There were voices. More than just Kieth. 

I stood up, and went in the house, just as Kieth opened the front door. He and a very large boy were holding up a tall man slummed forward unconscious.

"(Y/n), you need to get in here," he called. 

My eyes went wide. "Kieth! What have you done?" I shouted 

"Dude your girlfriend is, HOT," said a another boy behind them. 

"She isn't my girlfriend," Kieth grumbled, using his free hand to tip up the unconscious man's face. "She's his," 

In that moment I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. You could have shot me, and I wouldn't have been able to react to it. 

"Sh-Shiro?" I asked in a voice no higher than a whisper. 

"He's still out cold," Kieth said, "Can you help me get him to the couch?" 

We moved him to the couch, I sank to my knees, completely unable to take my eyes off of him. 

He had changed, a long scar now ran over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, I swear he looked thinner than last we met, and the tuft of hair that grows over his forehead was powder white. But he was mine. And he was here. 

I wanted to reach out and touch him. Caress his cheek, run my fingers through his hair. But I couldn't make my body move to do so. I could only stare with sad, longing eyes. 

"Is? Is that, General (l/n)?" Asked one of the boys behind me in a quiet whisper.

"Yes. Now shut up, and go to the other room," Kieth said quietly ushering them into the kitchen. 

Just as they left, an expression crossed Shiro's tranquil face. He winced and released a deep breath. His eyes snapped open, and he shot up. I moved backwards immediately, trying to get out of his space. His eyes were wild, and fearful. 

"Shiro," I ventured to say. There was a small commotion in the other room. 

"(Y/n)?" He asked. Tears welled in my eyes.

Kieth and the others rounded the corner and came back into the room. 

"Kieth?" Shiro asked looking more confused. 

Once we got Shiro to calm down a little bit, I asked for a few moments alone with him. 

I told the others to help themselves to any food in the kitchen, the big guy looked especially pleased at that. 

When we were alone, Shiro all but jumped on me. His arms trapped me in a very tight embrace. 

I clung to him, even though he seemed a little weak from whatever he went through. We did not speak, we didn't know what to say. 

Saying I missed you, and I'm sorry; don't even begin to cover it. So why bother? 

He stroked my hair, just like he did all that time ago. It didn't feel real, something was different. I pulled back, to realized his right arm had been entirely removed and replaced with a very advanced bionic arm. 

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes, and I finally found something to say. 

"You were gone so long," I cried softly. He pulled me back to him, truly not wanting to leave my embrace. 

"I know," he whispered, kissing my head. 

A few minutes more, and I pulled back once again. I cradled his face in my hands. 

"You look so handsome," I told him. He laughed. A good, hearty laugh. 

"I look like a dented trash can babe," he laughed 

"A very handsome trash can," I kissed his cheek. 

I told him to go clean up, and take off his threadbare clothing. 

"I haven't moved or changed anything, so nothing should be different if you can remember how it used to be," 

"Nice to know something's never change," he smiled going back to our room. 

In my kitchen, sat Kieth and three other boys. I recognized the smallest of the bunch, currently called Pidge, formerly called Katie, not a boy, but that's not public knowledge. The other two I did not recognize. 

"You're General (L/n)," said the large boy

"Yes, and who are you?" I replied 

"He's Hunk," said the small one "And I'm-" 

"I know very well who you are, Pidge. I read your Galactic Garrison entry papers myself just before I took my sabbatical. I particularly enjoyed the essay on the Thermonuclearastrophysics of the Garrisons newest rockets," I admitted, looking her directly in the eye "you're a very bright young man," 

She smiled at me, knowing her secret was safe. 

"Wow, pretty and smart," came the response from the third and final young man. 

"And who might you be young man?" I asked kindly

"I'm Lance," he replied trying to come off as suave. 

"Charming," I commented.

"Okay gentlemen, let's get right down to it. How did you find Shiro?" I took a seat at the table

"I was following Lance," said Hunk

"I was trying to find Pidge," Lance defended 

"I wasn't doing anything," Pidge said quickly 

"They were all following me" Kieth said with finality. I gestured for him to keep talking, but he was looking out the window.

"Hang on a second," he said before getting up and going back outside. I looked out the window, and saw Shiro standing there alone. Clean and dressed, and gazing out across the land. 

I looked out at Shiro and Kieth. What happened to him? Where was he all this time? I needed some answers. Shiro and Kieth came back inside. 

"I'm really really happy you're back Shiro, but I really really need some answers here," I said 

"Wish I had more answers to give," Shiro admitted "Everything is really fuzzy, and I don't remember much,"

"Well, you crash landed in the desert," Kieth said, "That's what I was tracking. I had no idea you were inside," 

"We hacked a video feed, and went down to rescue you when we saw the Garrison administration putting you back under," Pidge added.

"But that's as much as we know," said Kieth

"You all saved me," Shiro said "And I don't even know your names," he extended the bionic right arm to shake hands. Lance hesitated only for a moment, but shook his hand with a smile. They all made introductions once again. 

"I'm sorry," said Hunk "but there was some mention of aliens. When are they coming? Are they coming now? Are they coming here? Where are they right now?" 

"Aliens?" I asked in bewilderment 

"I really don't know," Shiro replied "But I know they're coming. They're looking for something called Votron. It must be a weapon of some kind. We have to find it first," 

Within the hour, we had a machine built that could detect the frequency Pidge had been tuning into. And the 6 of us were out in the desert trying to find.... something. 

We entered a cave, full of paintings, and markings that I had never seen before. 

Lance brushed something off one of the walls, presumably to get a better look at the cave drawings. Suddenly the cave paintings glowed blue.

"They've never done that," Kieth said quietly 

"Let's follow it," I said looking down further into the tunnel.

We traveled farther into the deep, until the floor gave way and we tumbled down into a large antechamber. A giant metal sculpture of a maneless lion stood proudly in the middle of The antechamber, with a blue light energy sphere surrounding it. 

We approach the sculpture. And placed our hands on the barrier. 

"How do we get in?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe we just have to knock," said Lance rapping slightly on the barrier. Before our eyes the barrier disintegrated, and the towering beast looked down on us with its unmoving eyes. 

"Well this is it? This has to be the Voltron," said Keith 

"It must be," Shiro agreed. We all took a step forward to get closer to the lion, but I stopped short. An image passed through my mind. A man made of metal. 5 machines together to make a warrior. 

Blinking a few times to clear my mind, I took a step back.

"Uh... did everyone just see that?" Lance asked

"Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk said excitedly

"This is amazing," I breathed 

The great cat leaned down and opened its mouth. Curiosity getting the better of us, we went inside. 

Lance zipped right in there, and sat in the chair situated inside the head of the lion.

"This is so cool," Pidge said

"Can? Can you guys hear that?" Lance asked 

"Hear what?" Kieth asked him 

"I think it's talking to me," 

The blue lion roared to life, and I could feel the metal tremble through my feet. 

"Okay got it, let's try this out" Lance said mischievously, taking hold of the controls 

"Oh my god no," I cried, but it was too late. 

The great beast sprang up and moved with such ferocity, I could help but scream. Luckily for me, I was lot alone in my terror. 

"You are the worst pilot ever!" Kieth shouted

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cried Hunk 

"I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot," Lance admitted "It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it," 

"What did it say, exactly?" I asked 

"Well it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of," Lance replied 

"Oh that's reassuring..." I mumbled, still gripping the back of the seat for dead life. 

"Well if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal." Hunk said quickly 

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead," Shiro barked sternly. 

This was news to us. There was silence in the space around us. 

"Oh. Never mind then," Hunk said sheepishly 

Suddenly I gigantic ship came into view. 

"Holy shit...." I whispered 

"They found me," said Shiro

"We have to get out of here," cried Pidge

"Everybody hang on!" Shouted Lance "I think I know what I have to do," 

Lance expertly dodged attacks, and fired lasers at the ship. This beautiful piece of machinery, as clearly something special. 

Lance steered the lion away from earth and hit the jets to draw the ship away. The ship didn't try to shoot it just followed... 

"Wait, hang on... where are we?" Kieth asked 

"Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos," Shiro said pointing 

"It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds," Pidge said looking awestruck out the window as we passed the moon. 

Suddenly a two dimensional shape appeared before us. It glowed with symbols and seemed to radiate energy.

"What is that?" Hunk asked 

"Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there!" Lance said 

"Where does it go?" I asked 

"I-I don't know. Shiro, (y/n) you're the senior officers here. What should we do?" Lance said 

He was right. An active duty instated pilot, and an officer duty class 1 strategic general outrank most people in the Garrison. 

"Shiro, this ones on you. You're the one with experience here. I'm shooting in the dark," I said raising my hands in a show of surrender

"Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together," Shiro said 

There was silence among us, an exchange of nodding heads, and expressions of fear and acquiescence. 

"All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow," Lance said. 

He made a movement, and the great cat leap forward into the wormhole and closed behind us.


End file.
